1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic electroluminescence display module, and more particularly, to a slim organic electroluminescence display module having high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescence devices are self-luminescence-type display devices, which electrically excite an organic compound to emit light. Since organic electroluminescence devices can be driven at low voltage and have high brightness, wide viewing angles, and high response speed, the organic electroluminescence devices have been regarded with much interest as next generation displays.
When an active-driving-type organic electroluminescence display apparatus includes organic electroluminescence devices, pixels that are unit devices for forming an image are arranged in the form of a matrix on a substrate, and a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic electroluminescence device are provided to each pixel to independently control the pixels. Since such organic electroluminescence display apparatuses have no backlight unit, they can be lightweight, slim, and economical in power consumption, and thus, can be widely used in electronic appliances.